Nano-fabrication includes the fabrication of very small structures that have features on the order of 100 nanometers or smaller. One application in which nano-fabrication has had a sizeable impact is in the processing of integrated circuits. The semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the circuits per unit area formed on a substrate; therefore nano-fabrication becomes increasingly important. Nano-fabrication provides greater process control while allowing continued reduction of the minimum feature dimensions of the structures formed.
An exemplary nano-fabrication technique in use today is commonly referred to as nanoimprint lithography. Nanoimprint lithography is useful in a variety of applications including, for example, fabricating layers of integrated devices such as CMOS logic, microprocessors, NAND Flash memory, NOR Flash memory, DRAM memory, or other memory devices such as MRAM, 3D cross-point memory, Re-RAM, Fe-RAM, STT-RAM, and the like. A typical nanoimprint lithography process applies a pattern to a substrate by filling the relief images provided on an imprint template (or mask) with a formable resist material and then converting the material into a solid, for example, by applying UV light to a UV-curable form of resist material. After solidification, the template is separated from the solidified patterned resist material. In such processes it remains it is desirable to avoid extrusion of the formable material beyond the template patterning surface. When such extrusion occurs, it can lead to a variety of imprint and post-imprint